


awit ; a collection of blackpink one-shots

by 2seul



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, chaelisa endgame, chaennie angst, implied jenlisa - Freeform, jensoo angst
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seul/pseuds/2seul
Summary: ✅part i. jennie : pagtingin by ben&bensa dinami-dami ng kanta, bakit yan pa?part ii. lisapart iii. rośepart iv. jisoo
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	awit ; a collection of blackpink one-shots

_"jen, sige na_. _come with me sa paskuhan, please?"_ oh god, how could jennie even refuse a pouting and puppy-eyed rosé? wala na siyang choice.

but oh boy, was it a bad idea.

wala man lang nagsabi sa kanya na may date pala itong si rosé. to make things worse, yung naka-fling pala ni jennie months before ang date ng bestfriend niya.

_dami pang gustong sabihin_

"not that song." jennie pleaded in her mind kahit na alam niyang wala naman nang saysay. the band is literally playing it right now. ilang gabi na nga ba pinatugtog 'yan ni jennie on loop bago matulog?

jennie looked at rosé and saw the wide smile on her bestfriend's face. rosé was literally glowing next to lisa. she just seemed so happy and contented in lisa's arms.

it made jennie wonder kung bakit hindi niya nakitang ganon si rosé tuwing siya yung kasama. 

'di naman masakit. hindi talaga. _hahahahah,_ idadaan na lang ni jennie sa tawa pero bakit namumuo na ang luha sa mata niya?

_pero 'wag na lang muna_

kailan nga ba nagsimulang magkaroon si jennie ng feelings para sa kaibigan niya?

was it a few weeks ago? when rosé told her na siya lang ang tanging tao na nakakarinig ng mga kantang kinompose niya. 

_"i don't know. maybe because it's only you that i trust, jen. besides, you're kinda my muse, y'know?"_ ang sagot sa kanya ng dalaga nang tanungin niya kung bakit. kung 'di ba naman kasi dakilang pa-fall si rosé sa mga ganyang linyahan n'ya, idagdag mo pa yung matatamis n'yang ngiti na idederekta n'ya kay jennie.

or was it actually a few months back? when rosé made-out with her in front of jisoo, her ex.

_"oh jey, jisoo."_ rosé's voice was breathy, halatang naghahabol ng hininga dahil sa momol nila. _"i heard you're here to take jennie back? sorry, you can't. she's mine now, see?"_ at hinigit pa nga s'ya ni rosé palapit to prove her point. as if making-out isn't enough to prove that.

_"why did you do that?"_ jennie asked nang makaalis na si jisoo, mukhang hiyang-hiya. _"alam mo namang gusto ko pa si jisoo."_

_"jen, you deserve someone who would take care of you. someone better."_ and of course, miss rosé just had to gently tuck the strands of her hair behind her ear and give her a kiss on her forehead.

if jennie were to be honest right now, the answer would be 5 years ago. jennie fell for rosé when they first met in high school.

nasa hallway sila, rosé was slowly walking ahead of her on the narrow path. maiinis na sana si jennie kasi ang bagal nitong maglakad until rosé started singing and well, jennie is floored. she decided to befriend her and the rest was history.

so yes, ang tagal nang gusto ni jennie si rosé. crush lang naman sana talaga nung una. hangga't sa tumagal. hanggang na-develop, naging gusto, naging mahal.

mahal na ni jennie kim si park chaeyoung.

mahal niya si chaeyoung.

_wag mo akong sisihin, mahirap ang tumaya_

mahirap nga naman.

both her and rosé crossed the line between friends and lovers too many times. ilang beses niya nga ba ulit iniyakan si jisoo dahil kay rosé kahit nung sila pa?

ilang beses na ba nahuli ni jennie si rosé na nakatingin sa kanya, eyes full of pain and longing and the latter would immediately avert her gaze everytime.

ilang beses na ba sila nag-away dahil lang nagkakaselosan sila sa mga babae na papasok sa buhay ng isa't isa?

ilang beses na ba nagising si jennie sa kama ni rosé habang nakakulong siya sa bisig ng huli? ilang beses nga ba si jennie humiling na sana, sana ganito na lang sila parati?

ilang beses na ba kamuntikan ni jennie sabihin kay rosé ang mga katagang magbabago sa buhay nila dalawa?

_mahal kita. mahal kita. mahal kita. mahal kita!_

kaso huli na ata ang lahat.

tinitigan ni jennie si rosé, umaasa na sana, nakatingin ito sa kanya.

she saw a different kind of look from the younger, puno ng pag-asa at pagmamahal. this time, hindi na sa kanya nakatingin si rosé. nakatingin na ito kay lisa.

_sana'y 'di magbagong pagtingin_

huli na nga talaga ang lahat.

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by that tweet/tiktok vid na nag-attend sina chae, lisa, and jennie sa paskuhan. i included jisoo also kasi i cant leave my fave girl out. crossposted sa aff.
> 
> pls leave comments/feedbacks kasi dyan na lang ako kinikilig hHahahah
> 
> follow me on twt @lipseulrene ifb!!


End file.
